Forum:Achievement Pages?
This is a draft of a future forum topic I am in the middle of writing... just ignore it until I post it in the forums. It is a work in progress, and some of the ideas on this page may change before I actually post it. I've been thinking this for a while, but I think it would be a cool idea to have pages for individual achievements... For example, the Enchanter achievement from Arcanists could have it's very own page at Arcanists/Achievement:Enchanter. On that page, we could have a table that shows the large image of the achievement (only shown once it's unlocked), the official FunOrb description of the achievement, the number of orb points it's worth, and the number of orb coins recieved. On the left of the table, there could even be hints on how to get the achievement. Below is an example of what the page could possible look like when implemented: = Arcanists/Achievement:Enchanter = < Arcanists This achievement can be unlocked by winning a rated game. Winning a rated game can be easy, as long as you choose your spells wisely. Useful Tips *Make sure you have a mixture of offensive and defensive spells, so you can gain an advantage over your opponent. *Using familiars is a great way to win. *You can get a familiar as long as you are using a complete spell book at once, except for the arcane spell book. *These are just some example tips I came up with off the top of my head. *Not all achievement articles would need to have tips. *In the case of this one, it is very easy to achieve. *Therefore, there would probably not need to be any tips for it. What do you guys think about this? Creating a template for the table on the right would be simple to create, and it would be great if we had a place to add the large achievement images, as they have significantly more detail than the smaller ones. We'd just have to save the images from the achievement section of the FunOrb site, crop them, and save them as (achivement name) large.png... It has the potential to be a lot of work, but not only would it be worth it, it would also allow for us to get rid of the notes sections of the achievement sections, which would clean up the page layout, and it would let us show curious visitors what the large versions of the achievement images look like. --[[User:Bigd56|'Bigd56']] | Talk 01:58, 21 September 2008 (UTC) :Personally I'm not sure if this idea should be implemented. It would be a lot of extra work, and I'm not sure if the gains justify it. However, if this is implemented, I think the table should look like this, with any notes part of the article itself, rather than in the table. Quartic ~ insanity is a virtue | Talk 02:08, 21 September 2008 (UTC) ::I was actually thinking about having notes on the left and I mentioned that in the notes section of the table, actually... I've edited the notes section of the table out. Also, if nobody else is willing to create these achievement pages, I'd do the job... It would take time, but it wouldn't be that difficult, and it was my idea in the first place. --[[User:Bigd56|'Bigd56']] | Talk 02:14, 21 September 2008 (UTC) :::I've edited your table into the actual example article. --[[User:Bigd56|'Bigd56']] | Talk 02:15, 21 September 2008 (UTC) ::::Should I make a template for achievement pages in case we need it? --[[User:Bigd56|'Bigd56']] | Talk 03:20, 21 September 2008 (UTC) Just to show just how big of a difference there is between the small achievement image thimbnails, and the larger full versions, I have created the following image: As you can see, much detail is lost when the image is scaled down. This is even more noticable on achievements with number on them, such as Pixel Legend. --[[User:Bigd56|'Bigd56']] | Talk 03:48, 21 September 2008 (UTC) :I support this idea; I think the article name could just be (Game Name)/(Achievement Name). It doesn't have to state that it is an achievement, as the walkthrough articles don't do that either. I guess that it would be easily assumed that it is an achievement page. See my sandbox for my idea of what it should look like. I also made some edits to the template. Can someone edit it to align the Orb Point/Coin requirement text (and image) properly? 19118219 Talk 09:23, 21 September 2008 (UTC) ::I just realised...even if this is all done before the next game release, we are going to have like 800 articles in total, and like 20 more per new game...yey lolz =) 19118219 Talk 09:32, 21 September 2008 (UTC) :::I think it should have the Achievement: after the name of the game just in case we eve get something weird like a level with the same name as an achievement... plus, it will help us easily distinguish between achievement articles and walkthrough articles with a short glance on the . --[[User:Bigd56|'Bigd56']] | Talk 15:29, 21 September 2008 (UTC) ::::Hmm... since Aik Hui seems to be willing to work on this as well... I guess I should start? --[[User:Bigd56|'Bigd56']] | Talk 15:38, 21 September 2008 (UTC) :::::All TetraLink pages complete. Arcanists pages started... in progress still. --[[User:Bigd56|'Bigd56']] | Talk 16:26, 21 September 2008 (UTC) ::::::Since I have every single transmogrify achievement, I will take care of those pages. I have created templates that should work for now. I plan on updating those soon. --[[User:Bigd56|'Bigd56']] | Talk 16:40, 21 September 2008 (UTC) :::::::All Transmogrify pages are also now complete. --[[User:Bigd56|'Bigd56']] | Talk 17:17, 21 September 2008 (UTC) ::::::::All bouncedown pages complete! Images needed for splam and splega splat. --[[User:Bigd56|'Bigd56']] | Talk 17:44, 21 September 2008 (UTC) :::::::::I will now take care of the Dungeon Assault achievement pages, as I also have all of those. --[[User:Bigd56|'Bigd56']] | Talk 17:52, 21 September 2008 (UTC) ::::::::::It took around an hour, but now all the Dungeon Assault achievement pages are 100% complete. I plan on moving the notes to them soon. --[[User:Bigd56|'Bigd56']] | Talk 18:19, 21 September 2008 (UTC) :::::::::::After that, I will take care of chess. I have all achievements in that except "Master". So someone else will need to upload that one. Getting that achievement would've been easy for me, it would just take a long time... --[[User:Bigd56|'Bigd56']] | Talk 18:20, 21 September 2008 (UTC) ::::::::::::All chess pages are complete, finally... however we still need the Master image. --[[User:Bigd56|'Bigd56']] | Talk 18:46, 21 September 2008 (UTC) :::::::::::::Now starting Wizard Run pages... there are a few of these achievements I don't have, so someone else may need to upload a few. --[[User:Bigd56|'Bigd56']] | Talk 18:53, 21 September 2008 (UTC) ::::::::::::::The wizard run pages are now complete, but a few are missing large images. --[[User:Bigd56|'Bigd56']] | Talk 20:15, 21 September 2008 (UTC) :::::::::::::::I will work on Monkey Puzzle 2 next. --[[User:Bigd56|'Bigd56']] | Talk 20:16, 21 September 2008 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::I completed monkey puzzle 2. First 2 achievement images missing. All arcanist pages linked and stubs created for ones not added yet. --[[User:Bigd56|'Bigd56']] | Talk 20:53, 21 September 2008 (UTC) :::::::::::::::::I have created templates on the Miner Disturbance achievement pages. --[[User:Bigd56|'Bigd56']] | Talk 21:01, 21 September 2008 (UTC)